GSOH
by winks1999
Summary: Its April's fools day in the ER and Ray decides to see if Neela has a GSOH...Rated T to be on the safe side.Reela pairing.


A/N: This is my first Er fanfic and is a bit random but i hope you all like it. With thankees to Aisha ( who helped me with this and was like my editor, remeber the name, she's going to be a famous author one day) and who i miss soooo much in my English classess. It feels like an sunbather without the sun...ahh funtimes. Enjoy!

Disclamier:- None of the charcters are mine. Sadly.

* * *

" Ray hurry up!" Neela called from the hallway.

Ray stumbled out of his room trying to pull his jeans up as he did.

Neela just sighed.

"Ray there are places you can do that you know. There called strip clubs, not our apartment." she said as she noticed the boxers he was wearing had love hearts all over them.

"Nice boxers Ray. " she smiled

"Thanks. Got it as a present for Valentines day."

Silence had grown between the pair .

"You know what day it is today?" he said eventually getting his jeans on after tripping over them about 10 times.

"The queens birthday?" Neela answered sarcastically as Ray walked into his bedroom to get his jacket.

"Apart from that. But happy birthday." he called back

"Surprise me" she called back dryly.

"It's April fools day!"

"Great!"

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Ray said as they finally got out of the door.

Neela closed her eyes, it was going to be a long journey.

" April fool's day is a great way to see if women have a GSOH." Ray said continuing.

"A what?"

"A good sense of humour. It's one of the first things I look for in a girl."

" You sure you don't search for model - look - a - likey looks first?"

"Ahh. You didn't happen to bump into her yesterday?"

"Who? Miss don't mind me as I take the lasagne you planned to have for dinner and eat it? "Neela said as she went down the stairs, Ray five steps behind her.

"I'll buy you another one"

"Maybe you should buy some sound proof walls and install them in between our bedrooms as well."

Ray just smiled as they stepped onto the train conveniently waiting for them.

* * *

The pair were arguing as they entered the locker rooms. 

" What's wrong with practical jokes?"

"They're dangerous and can hurt people and..do you want me to go on?" Neela replied

"Yeah but ..."

"I know there great ways to see if someone had a GSOH"

"Exactly. See your learning"

Neela just rolled her eyes as Abby walked in.

"Pratt wants you were getting busy"

"Coming " they both said together.

" Neela." Pratt said as they walked out of the Doctor's lounge.

"I want you take Mr. Connelly in cubicle 4 " Pratt said handing her a board with Mr. Connelly's notes on it.

"And Ray "he said continuing, " There's a kid in cubicle 3. Considering you are one you two should get on well. " Pratt handed him the board with a smile.

"Thanks"

Ray and Neela both shut their curtains not looking at each other.

* * *

"Right Mr. Connelly I'll run a few tests but it just looks like a bit of indigestion, but like I said do the tests just to be on the safe side. " 

She left the cubicle behind an walked over to the desk, not noticing Ray slipping into her patients cubicle.

" Right like there seems to be nothing of concern on your ECG and the rest of your tests show nothing wrong so it looks like your good to go."

"Thanks"

"My pleasure" Neela responded.

"Ermm, doctor?"

"Yes Mr Connelly"

"I was wondering. Well under the circumstances I wouldn't usually ask but seeing as the opportunity has arisen. "The man paused.

"You see Doctor I haven't had a girl in nearly 13 years and well I know it's a bit inappropriate but " the man lowered his voice drawing Neela in closer.

"Would you …do it for me?"

The man saw the look on Neela's face. She had taken a step back and arched an eyebrow.

" I mean I have a nice apartment it's clean and everything if that's what you like?"

"Mr Connelly I think we've got our wires crossed somewhere. I'm not what you think I am."

" But your friend ." Mr Connelly pointed towards Ray who just gave a small wave. " Said you were in the business of … you know ' exotic dancing'." The man's tone became hushed again as Neela paused to think of what to do. She glared at Ray and hadn't realised how bent down she was listening to this slightly creepy conversation.

"I mean…the nurses costume that's were you got the idea of becoming a doctor right."

She turned to Ray and was now fully confused. She straightened herself up and took a deep breath.

* * *

"What's going on?" Abby asked Ray. 

"I told Neela's patient that Neela used to be an 'dancer '."

"You did what?"

" I know. She's just found out that and know Mr. Connelly is asking her for 'her services'."

* * *

" Err, Mr Connelly." She paused not knowing what to say." You see the problem is that I not really in that kind of business anymore. I've probably forgotten all the moves and everything. " she paused hoping he's had fallen for it.

* * *

"What do you thinks going on?" Abby said looking up form some notes. 

"Well she doesn't looked to angry maybe he hasn't said anything."

"I hope for you sake he hasn't " Susan said walking over towards Abby and Ray and leaning in.

" Ahh well you can't blame a man for trying"

"No you can't" Neela said through gritted teeth glancing over at Ray.

* * *

"Ooh she looks angry. Good luck" Susan said hitting Ray lightly on the chest with a board of notes for his next patient. 

Neela waked over towards the reception area.

Ray couldn't help it. He stared laughing so loud that it caused people in the reception area to look over.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said her voice slightly raised.

"Oh come on you have to admit that was pretty funny"

Even Abbylet a small smile creep up on her face as sheshook her head .

Neela picked up her next board and gave Ray a hollow look. She lightly brushed her shoulder against his and walked off.

"Lesson one on how to make a lady angry. Any questions ?" Abby announced.

* * *

Ray paused and took a deep breath. He walked towards Neela. She wasn't that angry…was she? 

"Mmmhmm, that's what I'm talking about. Who is he?" The young lady said, pointing towards the young man heading their way.

"Oh."Neela said addressing her patient and her patient's 5 friends. "That's the man I was telling you about." The girls let out a small giggle.

"Err Neela?"

"Ray I'm busy"

"I know - " he was cut off.

"Then don't talk to me. These ladies need to ask you a few questions . So do something useful and answer them."

"Ermm oh..kay. What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

Neela walked over towards the reception are and leaned against the desk she smiled pleased with herself.

"You look a lot happier." Abby commented

"Watch this." Neela answered.

* * *

" Ermm. No I wasn't." 

"Errm yes you were. You're lady friend said" The young lady pointed towards Neela, who gave them a little wave.

"But.."

"So you're calling your friend a liar?"

"No. Well yes but no.."

* * *

"What exactly did you tell them " Abby asked noticing the expression on Neela's patient. 

" What do you think?" Neela said, not realising that she had an audience. There was a small crowd around them watching the drama unfolded.

* * *

" You know you men are all the same. All I wanted was for our friend to have a proper send off into the married world. But obviously you think your to good for us. You know what I'm out of here. I'll go find myself another stripper!" The lady shouted walking out. Luckily Neela had discharged her before she had talked to Ray. But that wasn't what had made her smile grow larger. Ray had turned a darker shade of red as patients and doctors' alike turned looking at him. 

" I can't believe you did that" he said walking over towards Neela.

The crowd around dispersed all smiling and laughing.

She just continued smiling.

"You owe me a drink" he said

" Is you shift finished?"

" In about 8 hours yes. Why?"

"Want to go for a drink then?"

"Dunno I have a date." hewasn't excepting that.

Her smiled just kept growing leaving Ray feeling confused as he watched her walk off.

* * *

He paused. His shift had been a long one and the cold air was a relief, as they awoke his senses. He spotted Neela just turning the corner. 

"Hey" he said catching her up.

"Hey. Don't you have a date"?

"Yeah but I need to go home get change and stuff "

"Oh."

The rest of the journey was spent talking, laughing, flirting. The events that happened earlier in the morning, forgotten, until they came to a small shop.

"Wait here" Ray said as he popped into the shop.

Neela did so as she folded her arms and rubbed her hands up and down them to keep her warm.

Eventually Ray came out. Neela turned around and she burst out with laughter.

She walked towards him

"Wow. You look good in a fireman's suit."

"Well I thought if you could, then maybe I could play the part as well" he said, as he swept her up into his arms allowing her legs to swing over one of his arms the other he used to support her back.

"I thought you had a date?"

" I do . It's with you. There was no date, I was just ….very taken aback"

Neela just smiled. That's all she could seem to do around him.

"So your room or mine?"

Smile. That's all she could do around him as he carried her home.


End file.
